La loi du masque
by NotreDame
Summary: A une époque, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de devenir chevaliers. Ensuite, elles furent admises mais à condition de porter un masque. Que s'est-il passé précisément? Voici ma version.
1. Karolina

Disclaimer : pas à moi, aucun profit pour moi.

_La loi du masque_

Une fois par mois, la jeune Karolina attendait avec impatience le retour de son frère aîné Kaïos. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait été recruté comme chevalier. Karolina ne se lassait jamais d'écouter ses histoires et de la façon dont il parlait d'Athéna, de Cosmos et de servir une noble cause. Parfois, elle s'imaginait à sa place, avec la même vie passionnante. C'était plus beau que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Elle n'avait que ses rêves, malheureusement. Sa sœur aînée étant maintenant mariée, c'était elle qui devait assister sa mère, faire la vaisselle et le ménage pendant que ses frères apprenaient tous un métier. Karolina enviait ses petites sœurs, qui s'accommodaient très bien de leur vie ennuyeuse. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir un avenir plus excitant !

Ce soir-là, Kaïos était en retard. Karolina le guetta jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour mettre le couvert. Elle s'exécuta en traînant les pieds tandis que les petits frères jouaient et se bagarraient dans la cour. Quand elle revint, quelqu'un se trouvait à la porte. Elle se précipita, ravie, et s'arrêta d'un coup. Ce n'était pas Kaïos.

\- Bonjour, dit l'homme. Est-ce que ta maman est là ?

Karolina alla chercher sa mère, qui lui ordonna d'emmener les petits à l'intérieur. Elle s'exécuta et intima aux enfants d'aller se passer les mains sous l'eau. Ensuite, elle regagna la porte et regarda discrètement la scène depuis l'entrée. L'homme parlait, sa mère baissa la tête et se mit soudain à pleurer.

Pour la première fois, la petite fille comprit que sa famille était mortelle.

* * *

Personne ne parla beaucoup pendant le dîner. Les enfants avaient compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit mais ils n'osaient pas aborder le sujet. Toujours troublée, Karolina resta égale à elle-même. Une fois le repas terminée et la vaisselle lavée et rangée, elle entraîna sa jeune sœur Tillie dans un coin et la prit dans ses bras sans un mot.

\- Il va me manquer, murmura Tillie.

\- A moi aussi.

\- C'est trop horrible ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Il est mort en défendant Athéna ! protesta Karolina. Il me manquera toujours mais au moins, c'est une belle mort. Dommage que je ne puisse pas être chevalier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais bien. Je suis une fille.

\- Mais tu es plus forte et plus courageuse que tous les garçons que je connais, protesta Tillie. Tu serais un chevalier formidable.

Karolina resta stupéfaite. Peut-être que sa sœur avait raison. Peut-être que si elle demandait gentiment, on la laisserait devenir un chevalier. Il fallait qu'elle tente le coup.

Dès le lendemain, elle prit le chemin que son frère avait déjà emprunté des dizaines de fois.

_A suivre..._


	2. La fuite

Le type qui la reçut à l'entrée portait une armure et arborait une mine sinistre. Elle s'inclina et commença par se présenter. Il lui coupa tout de suite la parole :

\- Tu es la sœur de Kaïos, c'est ça ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Tu as ses yeux. Ton frère va nous manquer.

\- Oui. Je viens me proposer…

\- Une cérémonie en son honneur aura lieu demain. Voudras-tu y assister ?

\- Oui, et j'aimerais le remplacer.

\- Tu pourras… quoi ?!

\- Je veux être un chevalier, comme lui.

Le type resta stupéfait, puis éclata de rire. Karolina, qui ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout, insista :

\- Je veux servir Athéna !

\- Enfin, ma puce ! Les filles ne sont pas faites pour les choses difficiles comme la chevalerie ! Toi, tu vas te marier et être une gentille épouse et une gentille mère !

\- J'habite une ferme. Je me lève à quatre heures du matin depuis que je suis née et je déplace des bottes de foin plus lourdes que moi. Rien ne me fait peur !

\- On va voir ça. Hé, Tio !

Il faisait signe à un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle qui passait par là et qui s'approcha, surpris.

\- Tio, cette fillette s'imagine qu'elle peut se bagarrer contre un garçon et gagner. Montre-lui qu'elle a tort. Mais ne frappe pas la tête, compris ? Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un visage aussi joli.

Tio, qui n'avait pas tellement envie de se bagarrer, s'approcha à contrecœur. Karolina n'avait pas peur. Elevée avec plusieurs frères turbulents, elle connaissait parfaitement les bases du combat à mains nues. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Tio se trouva plaqué à terre. Le maître soupira profondément.

\- Tu me déçois, Tio. Tu viens de te faire battre par une fille !

\- Ça prouve que je peux devenir chevalier ! insista Karolina. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi une chance !

\- Non, ma puce. C'est pour ton bien. La chevalerie, ça t'attire pour le moment mais si tu n'es pas mariée avant vingt ans, tu seras une vieille fille. Aucun homme ne voudra t'épouser et tu finiras ta vie sans mari et sans enfant. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Je préfère devenir chevalier !

\- Tu changeras d'avis. Si je te dis ça, c'est pour ton bien. Un jour, tu me remercieras !

Ecœurée, Karolina tourna les talons. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Tio, qui lui disait au revoir de la main. Il avait l'air désolé, contrairement à son maître. Malheureusement, cela ne changeait rien à sa déception.

* * *

Karolina reprit sa petite vie ennuyeuse. Elle aidait à la ferme, faisait les travaux les plus pénibles, s'occupait du foin, des animaux, rangeait, lavait la vaisselle et sortait les ordures. D'une certaine façon, cette énorme charge de travail lui faisait du bien : tout cela l'empêchait de penser à sa déception. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle partirait loin de la ferme et rendrait hommage à Kaïos en menant la vie qu'il aurait eue.

Un soir, la mère étala une nappe blanche sur la table et tua un poulet pour le dîner. Les enfants savaient ce que cela voulait dire : on ne mangeait de poulet que les jours de fête. Aucune fête n'était prévue, pourtant. C'était étrange.

Et puis, on frappa à la porte. C'était le meunier, sa femme et l'aîné de ses fils, âgé de vingt ans. De plus en plus surpris, les enfants firent honneurs à leurs invités et attendirent en silence des explications.

\- Mon fils, dit enfin le meunier, l'heure est venue. Voici ta future épouse.

Il désigna Karolina, qui resta stupéfaite. Elle avait douze ans. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier. Et elle ne voulait pas de ce garçon. Elle n'avait rien contre lui mais elle ne l'aimait pas et elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. C'était forcément une plaisanterie.

\- Karolina, va embrasser ton futur époux ! ajouta le père. Le mariage aura lieu dans deux semaines.

\- Mais, mon père…

\- Ne discute pas. Tu dois obéir.

Elle savait ce qu'il allait ajouter. _Nous sommes pauvres, les filles à marier coûtent cher, nous t'avons trouvé le meilleur parti possible, blablabla_… Elle savait qu'il était impossible de lutter. La mort dans l'âme, elle se leva et alla tendre la joue à son futur mari, qui l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et récita un texte qu'il avait forcément appris par cœur :

\- Ma fiancée, je vous promets de vous honorer, de vous protéger et de vous rester toujours fidèle.

Elle ne répondit rien, toujours choquée. Quand les invités sortirent, peu après, elle tendit l'oreille et entendit le fils qui se plaignait auprès du père. Il la trouvait trop maigre et pas assez jolie pour lui.

* * *

Karolina resta longtemps assise dans son lit, dans l'obscurité. Elle savait quel genre de vie l'attendait. Enceinte tous les ans de la nuit de noces à la ménopause, si elle avait la chance d'arriver vivante à la ménopause. Soumise à son mari et à ses moindres caprices. Occupée du matin au soir à cuisiner, ranger, nettoyer et changer les langes des bébés. Peut-être même tabassée dans l'indifférence générale si elle avait le malheur d'avoir un époux violent. Aucune liberté. Elle savait qu'elle devrait subir cette vie tôt ou tard mais elle ne pensait pas que cela commencerait quand elle aurait douze ans.

Soudain, la lumière se fit en elle. Elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle pouvait rejoindre le camp d'entraînement des chevaliers. Etant plutôt grande et plutôt musclée pour son âge, elle n'avait qu'à se faire passer pour un garçon : il lui suffirait de se couper les cheveux et de parler avec une voix grave.

Le seul problème était son visage aux traits terriblement féminins. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis se rappela les masques avec lesquels ses frères et sœurs jouaient parfois. Elle en attrapa un et enfila le pantalon et la chemise d'un de ses frères. Elle savait que son plan risquait d'échouer mais il fallait qu'elle prenne ce risque. Tout plutôt que de devenir une épouse soumise.

Si elle avait su lire et écrire, elle aurait laissé un mot d'adieu pour Tillie. La petite aurait bien trouvé quelqu'un pour la lui lire. Malheureusement, Karolina n'était jamais allée à l'école, et ses frères et sœurs non plus. Le seul membre de sa famille à savoir lire était Kaïos, qui avait appris à l'Académie. Elle hésita, puis coupa une mèche de ses cheveux et la déposa sur l'oreiller de sa petite sœur. Ensuite, elle sortit par la fenêtre et coupa tout ce qui restait. On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux et que ça l'aiderait sûrement à trouver un mari. Aujourd'hui, chaque mèche qui tombait était comme un lien qui se défaisait autour d'elle. Elle était enfin libre.

Elle s'enfuit au clair de lune, au beau milieu de la nuit.

_A suivre..._


	3. Karlos

L'Académie n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis son dernier passage. Karolina ajusta son masque et frappa à la porte. Une tête apparut.

\- Bonjour ! cria-t-elle en déguisant sa voix. Je viens pour devenir chevalier !

\- On ne prend pas n'importe qui !

\- Mon cousin était chevalier, ça veut dire que le cosmos est actif en moi aussi ! Prenez-moi à l'essai !

La porte s'ouvrit et un type sortit et la regarda. Elle venait d'utiliser le mot cosmos, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle savait probablement de quoi il parlait. Cependant, il se méfiait un peu.

\- Pourquoi ce masque ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'ai été horriblement défiguré. Je m'appelle Karlos et mon cousin était chevalier. Je viens prendre sa relève.

Toujours méfiant, l'homme la laissa cependant entrer et alla parler à ce qu'il appelait l'administration (elle n'avait jamais entendu ce mot). Il fut décidé que 'Karlos' serait pris à l'essai pendant une semaine. S'il tenait le coup sans broncher, il aurait le droit de rester.

* * *

La première journée fut terriblement éprouvante pour Karolina. Lever à quatre heures du matin, deux cent pompes, course à pieds sur une route pierreuse, encore des pompes. A midi, il lui fallut s'asseoir à table et regarder les autres manger puisqu'elle refusait catégoriquement de retirer son masque. Elle avait faim mais elle aurait préféré n'importe quoi plutôt que de trahir son secret. Finalement, elle cacha une boule de pain sous sa chemise et la dévora en trois bouchées dans les latrines avant de reprendre l'entraînement.

En fin de journée, l'un des surveillants lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Il faut que tu retires ce masque, annonça-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur. Je ne peux pas.

-Karlos, mon petit, tu dois nous faire confiance. Les chevaliers ont un code d'honneur : personne ne se moquera de toi si tu as des cicatrices.

\- J'ai…

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le garder.

Karolina lança le premier mensonge qui lui passa par la tête :

\- J'ai un frère jumeau qui a commis des crimes atroces et j'ai honte d'avoir le même visage que lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait serment de le cacher.

Le mensonge était vraiment énorme mais le surveillant sembla convaincu. Après tout, les chevaliers poussaient vraiment très loin le sens moral.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Je n'en parlerai pas aux autres élèves, aux maîtres seulement. Parles-en à l'administration. Avec un peu de chance, ils te laisseront prendre tes repas à l'écart.

Il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot. Karolina n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

* * *

Les journées suivantes s'écoulèrent, toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Tous les soirs, Karolina se couchait avec les muscles tellement endoloris qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un chariot lui avait roulé dessus plusieurs fois. Cependant, elle n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde. C'était ça ou épouser le meunier tout de suite.

Elle parvint à sympathiser avec deux ou trois garçons. Ils l'appelaient 'Karlos' et ils le genraient au masculin, ce qui lui sembla vraiment très étrange pendant un temps. Plus étrange encore, ils la traitaient comme une égale et ne lui disaient jamais d'aller faire le ménage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Karolina avait la preuve que les garçons sont parfaitement capables de faire le ménage et la vaisselle eux-mêmes, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin qu'une fille le fasse pour eux. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le faire savoir à tout le monde.

* * *

Enfin, on annonça à Karolina qu'elle avait fait ses preuves : elle allait pouvoir rester pendant les six prochaines années et devenir un chevalier digne de ce nom. On lui assigna un maître. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait du type qui l'avait rejetée la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Il s'appelait Raej et cette fois-ci, il n'essaya pas de la décourager.

Dans les années qui suivirent, Raej lui enseigna ce qu'un chevalier doit savoir : cosmos, techniques de combat, et même quelques leçons de lecture et d'écriture. Karolina le trouvait toujours énervant mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il se montrait terriblement efficace en tant qu'enseignant. Après tout, un professeur n'est pas là pour vous aimer mais pour vous transmettre un savoir.

Un jour, Karolina réalisa que deux années s'étaient écoulées. Elle avait grandi, mûri et n'avait eu aucun contact avec sa famille. Peut-être que Tillie était mariée maintenant, et enceinte, peut-être même morte en couches. Cette idée lui donnait un pincement au cœur mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

_A suivre…_


	4. Athéna

Le même jour, on annonça la visite de Siana.

Karolina avait entendu parler d'elle, évidemment. Elle savait qu'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, se réincarne tous les deux cent ans et que les chevaliers font serment de la protéger. Elle connaissait le nom de son incarnation actuelle, Dame Siana. Certains de ses camarades se vantaient même de l'avoir déjà vue et l'un deux allait jusqu'à prétendre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Jusque-là, tout cela n'était qu'une notion abstraite pour Karolina mais quand elle comprit ce qui se passait réellement, elle eut la gorge nouée.

Elle alla s'aligner avec les autres dans la cour, droite, digne, tandis que les maîtres houspillaient quelques élèves pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une fille d'une vingtaine d'années entra, escortée par deux gardes du corps. Karolina se sentit un peu déçue. Elle s'attendait à une déesse auréolée de lumière, pas à cette fille qui ressemblait simplement à un être humain normal.

Il y eut quelques discours, après quoi on annonça le déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Karolina s'esquiva pour aller manger dans la petite hutte qu'elle occupait seule. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et vit que Siana la regardait fixement. Elle se prit à espérer très fort que personne ne lui demande d'aller manger avec les autres. C'était vraiment le pire moment pour être vue sans son masque.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Athéna assista à l'entraînement de certains élèves, puis se retira dans sa chambre après le dîner. Karolina pensa qu'elle avait échappé au pire. Cependant, tard le soir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit et vit Raej qui la regardait sévèrement.

\- Dame Siana veut te parler en privé ! annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais… j'ai rien fait !

\- J'espère bien.

Il s'écarta et laissa entrer la jeune femme, qui referma la porte derrière elle et promena un regard étonné sur la petite pièce sommairement meublée. Il y avait une paillasse, une chaise, une boîte qui contenait son unique tenue de rechange, une bassine, une cruche et du savon. C'était tout.

\- Oh, je m'attendais à un logement un peu moins spartiate !

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre ! s'écria Karolina. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Tu t'appelles Karlos, c'est ça ?

\- C'est mon nom.

\- Et sans vouloir être indiscrète, pourquoi portes-tu ce masque ?

\- J'avais un frère jumeau qui a commis des crimes atroces et j'ai honte de lui ressembler.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre raison ?

Elle avait posé la question avec beaucoup de douceur et de gentillesse. Karolina eut un pincement au cœur en lui mentant. Il fallait qu'elle garde son secret.

\- Karlos, ton maître m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Il dit qu'il pense que tu as de bonnes chances de gagner ton armure au prochain tournoi. Mais ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

Karolina ressentit une poussée d'orgueil en entendant ces mots. Raej était avare de compliment et celui-ci la touchait particulièrement.

\- Mon maître est d'une grande patience, répondit-elle.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que parfois, il y a des filles qui se présentent à l'Académie pour devenir chevaliers. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Absolument rien ! balbutia Karolina, qui commençait à avoir peur. Siana se doutait-elle de quelque chose ?

\- Absolument rien, tu es sûr ?

Karolina resta muette.

\- Moi, continua Siana, je trouve cela impressionnant. Il faut vraiment un courage phénoménal pour tracer sa propre voie quand tout le monde est contre vous.

\- Madame… je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- Voyons. Les autres élèves n'ont peut-être rien remarqué mais moi, tu ne peux pas me tromper.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu as commencé à prendre des hanches.

Karolina jeta un coup d'œil plus bas et ressentit du dépit. Elle se bandait la poitrine tous les matins pour éviter les soupçons mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qui pouvait se passer ailleurs. Voilà qu'elle était démasquée. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

\- Je vous en supplie, Madame, balbutia-t-elle, ne me dénoncez pas !

\- Rassure-toi, répondit Siana. Je ne dirai rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ils vont me renvoyer chez moi et je devrai épouser le meunier ! Je veux être un chevalier, pas une mère, ni une épouse !

\- Je comprends. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'être une mère ou une épouse. Puis-je savoir quelles sont tes intentions ?

Karolina resta stupéfaite. C'était la première fois qu'une adulte s'intéressait à son opinion.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle lentement, les tournois commencent la semaine prochaine. Il y a une armure mise en jeu et si j'arrive à la gagner, personne ne pourra plus jamais dire que je n'ai pas ma place ici. C'est ça, mon but, pour le moment.

\- D'accord. C'est un bon objectif. Encore une chose, tu sais ce qu'est la puberté ?

\- Non. C'est une technique de combat ?

Siana secoua la tête et lui expliqua ce qui allait lui arriver tôt ou tard. Karolina, qui n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son corps fonctionnait, rougit violemment et regretta de ne pas pouvoir rentrer sous terre. Mais au bout de quelques instants, elle se sentit libre. Si Siana lui racontait tout cela sans la moindre gêne, ce n'était sûrement pas si grave que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, elle se félicita d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui expliquer tout ça. Elle aurait probablement pété un câble si ses premières règles étaient arrivées devant tout le monde sans qu'elle soit au courant.

\- D'accord, dit-elle enfin. Merci pour vos encouragements. Et merci pour tout.

\- Bon courage pour le tournoi, Karlos.

\- Je m'appelle Karolina.

_A suivre…_


	5. Une vie de chevalier

Le jour où les tournois commencèrent, Karolina se sentait tellement sous pression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne cette armure. Personne ne le désirait autant qu'elle.

Elle connaissait tous ses concurrents. Elle savait lesquels constituaient une menace réelle et lesquels seraient faciles à battre. Ses deux premiers combats ne furent qu'une formalité. La difficulté se corsa avec son adversaire suivant, pas très futé mais doté d'une poigne de fer. Elle gagna le combat au prix d'énormes bleus sur les deux bras. Le suivant était moins fort mais nettement plus rapide. Elle réussit cependant à le prendre de vitesse. Et ainsi de suite pendant les jours suivants.

Il ne resta plus que deux concurrents en lice : elle et le favori d'un des maîtres, prénommé Zek. Avant d'entrer dans l'arène, Karolina sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle de Raej qui la regardait intensément.

\- Karlos, mon petit, dit-il, respire à fond. Ne pense pas. Il va essayer de t'intimider, c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Ne répond pas à la provocation et frappe droit au but. Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Karolina descendit dans l'arène, la gorge nouée. L'autre garçon la fixait d'un air mauvais.

\- Voilà Karlos ! lança-t-il dédaigneusement. Le poltron qui se cache derrière un masque !

Karolina ne répondit pas. Elle enflamma son cosmos et lança son attaque préférée sur son adversaire. A son grand désarroi, il esquiva.

\- Raté ! lança-t-il. T'es même pas capable de frapper correctement. Faut dire que tu frappes comme une fille !

\- Merci du compliment !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vu tout ce qu'on exige des femmes en général, y'a pas beaucoup d'hommes qui mériteraient d'en être une !

\- T'as envie d'être une fille, peut-être ? Les filles sont nulles !

\- Tu viens de dire que ta mère est nulle !

Furieux, il se jeta sur elle. Elle esquiva au tout dernier moment et il alla s'écraser contre le mur de l'arène. Il y eut un bruit de fracture et un cri retentit. Karolina se mit en garde, prête à frapper à nouveau. Zek se retourna en titubant.

\- Hé, personne n'a le droit d'insulter ma mère !

\- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, non ? Si les filles sont nulles et que ta mère est une fille, alors ta mère est nulle ! Faut être logique !

Il se précipita à nouveau sur elle et prit son poing en plein ventre. Karolina réalisa qu'elle lui avait cassé des côtes. Le garçon s'écroula et une cloche retentit. Elle avait gagné le combat.

* * *

Ce fut Dame Siana en personne qui lui remit son armure. Karolina mit un genou à terre et prêta serment. Enfin, la déesse posa la question redoutée :

\- Pourquoi ce masque ?

\- J'ai fait vœu de modestie, entre autres, répondit Karolina. Ce masque fait partie de mon vœu.

Elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à l'enlever. Siana comprit et n'insista pas. Plus tard, Karolina aperçut son reflet dans un miroir et sourit. Cette armure lui allait comme un gant. En outre, comme elle avait été taillée pour un homme, elle cachait commodément ses courbes naissantes. Peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir garder son identité secrète pendant un moment. Peut-être même qu'elle allait devenir un des meilleurs chevaliers de sa génération. Plus tard, elle révélerait son secret au monde entier et plus personne ne pourrait dire que les femmes ne sont pas faites pour la chevalerie.

* * *

Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent. La guerre entre les dieux avait éclaté, évidemment, et Karolina se trouva en première ligne. Après plusieurs combats au cours desquels elle frôla la mort, on l'envoya en mission de reconnaissance dans les montagnes avec Zek et Tio. Elle pensait alors que ce ne serait qu'une formalité.

Au début, tout se passa normalement. Il semblait qu'elle pouvait enfin s'entendre avec Zek, qui avait réussi à attraper une armure et un peu de maturité au fil des ans. Quant à Tio, un timide au cœur sensible, c'était son meilleur ami à l'Académie. A priori, la mission s'annonçait bien.

Les trois chevaliers cheminèrent toute la journée et finir par monter une tente à la tombée de la nuit. Ils déballèrent leurs provisions et comme à son habitude, Karolina emporta sa part sous la tente pour manger seule. A sa grande surprise, Zek l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu vas pas manger sans nous ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Si, c'est ce que je fais toujours.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si quelqu'un nous attaque pendant que t'es à l'intérieur ?

\- Laisse-le ! protesta Tio. On a le temps de voir venir.

Karolina le remercia et alla se cacher sous la tente. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre Zek et Tio qui se disputait. Zek déclarait qu'il trouvait son attitude déplacée tandis que Tio prenait sa défense, puis tentait désespérément de détourner la conversation. Elle ne savait pas quel sentiment était le plus intense : son affection pour le loyal Tio ou l'amertume de savoir que Zek en avait après elle.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose la tirer par le bras sur plusieurs mètres. Elle voulut remettre son masque mais il était trop tard. Zek l'avait arrachée à la tente et il la fixait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Et Tio la regardait aussi. Elle se sentait exposée, nue, humiliée.

\- Je le crois pas… balbutia Zek. T'es une fille !

\- Ça te pose problème ? cria presque Karolina.

\- Un peu, ouais ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille m'ait volé MON armure, ait menti à tout le monde et trompé tout le monde pour voler une place ici !

\- C'est pas TON armure ! intervint Tio. Cette armure, il l'a… pardon, elle l'a méritée. D'ailleurs de quoi tu te plains ? T'en as une, toi aussi !

\- C'est pas ça, le problème ! siffla Zek. Elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous !

\- C'est de MON AMIE dont tu parles !

Il se plaça près de Karolina. Celle-ci, toujours stupéfaite, chercha son masque par réflexe, puis réalisa qu'il se trouvait toujours sous la tente où elle se glissa sans dire un mot. Les deux garçons s'engueulaient toujours mais elle les écoutait à peine. Zek allait la dénoncer et ensuite, qu'allait-il se passer ? L'autoriserait-on à rester à l'Académie ? Ou allait-elle être renvoyée ?

Les garçons se disputaient toujours quand elle sortit mais elle avait déjà les idées plus claires. Pour la première fois, elle leur parla sans déguiser sa voix :

\- D'accord. Je vous ai menti à tous. J'avais pas le choix. J'ai essayé de proposer mes services en tant que fille et ils n'ont pas voulu de moi, alors j'ai été obligée de tricher.

\- T'as fait tout ce chemin alors qu'à l'origine, l'Académie était contre toi ? demanda Tio avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Oui.

\- C'est le truc le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais entendu !

\- S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne !

Zek se mit alors à la fixer avec un regard mauvais.

\- D'accord, avança-t-il. Je te propose un combat. Si tu gagnes, je quitte l'Académie et tu continues de mentir à tout le monde. Si c'est moi qui gagne, tu avoues tout et tu pars. D'accord ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire que de se combattre les uns les autres ? s'indigna Tio.

\- Laisse ! coupa Karolina. Il ne me fait pas peur. Un petit combat en trois manches, à mains nues, vite fait. Et sans armures. Tio, tu veux bien faire l'arbitre ?

Tio acquiesça à contrecœur. Zek et Karolina se mirent face à face. Zek attaqua le premier et Karolina esquiva, encore et encore. Elle voulait garder son énergie pour ce qui les attendait plus tard et elle espérait que Zek renonce. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas prêt à cela.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre contre une fille deux fois dans ma vie ! siffla-t-il.

Karolina répondit en esquivant. Ils avaient beaucoup bougé et se trouvaient maintenant au bord d'une falaise. Tout cela devenait vraiment dangereux. Sur le coup, proposer un combat sans armures lui avait semblé une bonne idée mais maintenant, elle se demandait si Zek ne prenait pas tout cela vraiment trop au sérieux.

\- On devrait s'arrêter, maintenant, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Poltronne !

Il se jeta sur elle, fit un faux pas et tomba dans le vide.

* * *

Zek était déjà mort quand Tio et Karolina parvinrent enfin au bas de la falaise. Tio lui ferma les yeux et essuya une larme.

\- Je m'excuse de sa part, dit-il simplement. Il a pas été sympa mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne meure pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ?

\- Dire à tout le monde qu'il a fait une chute mortelle au cours d'un combat ? suggéra Karolina, encore secouée. C'est la vérité, après tout.

\- D'accord. Ecoute, je veux que tu saches un truc : tu es mon amie et ça ne changera jamais. Après, la situation est tellement bizarre qu'il va me falloir un moment avant de tout comprendre.

Elle lui expliqua tout. Il resta pensif un long moment. En fait, il avait un peu l'impression de rêver. Mais ils se trouvaient tous deux en mission pour Athéna et il leur fallait aller à l'essentiel.

\- Je ne dirai rien, promit-il enfin. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi.

_A suivre…_


	6. Héritage

Tio n'avait qu'une parole : il ne révéla à personne le secret de Karolina. Ils étaient déjà proches auparavant mais cette nouvelle situation transporta leur amitié sur un tout autre plan. A tel point que Tio commença à se demander si c'était bien de l'amitié qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu ne regrettes jamais ? lui demanda-t-il un soir. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu te marier avec quelqu'un de bien, avoir des enfants…

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en riant. Je n'ai jamais regretté. Je préfère être un chevalier.

\- Mais si tu rencontrais quelqu'un de bien ? Si c'était un garçon gentil et qui voudrait vraiment ton bonheur ? Est-ce que tu lui laisserais une chance ?

Karolina n'était pas stupide. Elle comprit tout de suite de qui Tio voulait parler. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et n'avait pas envie de lui briser le cœur mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Je pense que ce garçon gentil mériterait autre chose que moi, répondit-elle calmement. Je lui dirais qu'il y a une gentille fille qui l'attend quelque part. Un jour, il la rencontrera et il sera très heureux avec elle.

\- Oh !

\- Tu sais que tu es un ami formidable ?

Tio n'insista pas et ils restèrent amis.

* * *

Karolina vécut ainsi sous une fausse identité pendant de longues années. Elle avait complètement perdu le contact avec son ancienne vie. Un jour, elle croisa une femme qui tenait un enfant par la main et un bébé dans ses bras et elle crut reconnaitre sa petite sœur Tillie. Elle voulut se précipiter vers elle mais elle se retint juste à temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Pour son ancienne famille, elle n'existait plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, un autre conflit éclata et Karolina combattit en première ligne. Son groupe joua de malchance et elle fut tuée par un ennemi. Ses amis ramenèrent son corps à l'Académie et son masque tomba au cours du trajet. Ce fut la stupéfaction générale.

\- Karlos est une femme ?! balbutia l'un des chevaliers.

\- Elle s'appelait Karolina ! s'étrangla Tio.

\- Tu veux dire que t'étais au courant ?

Tio acquiesça. Il avait promis à Karolina de ne jamais révéler son secret tant qu'elle serait en vie mais maintenant, il était libre. Il allait pouvoir dire à tout le monde quelle personne exceptionnelle elle avait toujours été.

\- Oui. Je le savais. Je l'aimais, si tu veux savoir. Ce fut un honneur pour nous tous de combattre à ses côtés…

* * *

Les funérailles de Karolina eurent lieu le lendemain. Dame Siana elle-même prononça un petit discours. Dans l'assemblée, les réactions étaient diverses et la tristesse côtoyait l'incompréhension, l'indignation et l'admiration. Une seule phrase résuma l'opinion générale : on n'a jamais vraiment su qui elle était.

Plus tard, Siana parla à Tio en privé et ils se mirent d'accord pour retrouver la jeune sœur dont Karolina avait parlé à plusieurs reprises. Ils retrouvèrent sa trace facilement. Tillie était maintenant mariée à un fermier et plusieurs fois mère. Elle resta stupéfaite en apprenant toute l'histoire et versa une larme quand on lui remit le masque que sa sœur avait longtemps porté. Elle avait perdu une sœur mais le monde avait gagné une héroïne.

* * *

Les années passèrent encore. De tous les chevaliers, Raej fut celui qui essaya le plus d'enterrer toute cette histoire. Il se sentait trahi. Il avait cru entraîner et former un chevalier exceptionnel, et voilà qu'il avait appris du jour au lendemain que ce chevalier lui avait menti effrontément depuis le début et l'avait fait passer pour un imbécile ! Il pensait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Un matin, une jeune fille se présenta à l'académie. Elle tenait à la main un masque que Raej reconnut immédiatement. C'était celui de Karlos, pardon, de Karolina.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en allant directement vers lui. Où se trouve l'administration, s'il vous plait ?

\- Au fond, pourquoi ?

\- J'imagine que c'est là qu'il faut s'adresser pour devenir chevalier. Je viens pour m'inscrire.

\- Les filles ne peuvent pas devenir chevaliers, voyons.

\- Si. Ma tante l'a fait. Si elle l'a fait, ça veut dire que je peux le faire aussi.

Raej jura intérieurement. Maintenant qu'une femme était entrée dans la chevalerie, toutes les petites filles de la Terre allaient s'imaginer qu'elles aussi pouvaient le faire. Et demain, ce serait quoi ? Allaient-elles vouloir devenir propriétaires de leur propre maison ? Médecins ? Juges ? Ministres ? Allaient-elles divorcer de leurs maris, apprendre à lire, réclamer le droit de vote, refuser de laver la vaisselle, ou pire encore, adopter des chats ? Ce serait la fin de la civilisation ! En imaginant cet avenir cauchemardesque, Raej eut le vertige. Il fallait qu'il réagisse maintenant.

\- Ecoute, petite…

\- Je m'appelle Eva.

\- Ecoute, Eva. Ça te parait une bonne idée maintenant mais tu vas voir, tu vas très vite changer d'avis. L'entraînement est terriblement difficile et tout le monde sait que les filles sont douillettes. En plus de ça, tôt ou tard tu auras envie de te marier et d'avoir des enfants. On ne peut pas te garder ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que je peux le faire, moi aussi.

Raej se creusa la cervelle. Il lui fallait inventer une contrainte supplémentaire, quelque chose de si pénible que cette fillette renoncerait au bout de quelques jours.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé au masque, dit-il enfin. Il y a une loi qu'on ne doit jamais enfreindre. Quand une fille veut devenir chevalier, elle doit tout le temps porter un masque. Si elle montre son visage à un homme, elle finit toujours par le tuer comme Karolina l'a fait avec Zek, ou par l'aimer comme elle l'a fait avec Tio. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui ! répondit Eva d'une voix vibrante. Ce sera un honneur pour moi !

Sur ces mots, elle posa le masque sur son visage et devint la digne héritière de Karolina.

_..._


	7. Epilogue

Marine termina de raconter son histoire. Assis près d'elle, Seiya, qui était son élève depuis peu, l'avait écoutée en silence. Il faisait nuit et ils regardaient les étoiles.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda enfin Marine.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu portes ce masque ?

\- C'est pour ça que toutes les femmes chevaliers portent un masque. Sans le courage et la persévérance de Karolina, je ne serais pas ici maintenant.

\- Et… ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ?

\- J'avoue qu'il y a des variantes à cette histoire, concéda-t-elle. Comme Karolina est morte avant d'avoir pu raconter ce qui s'est passé, plusieurs versions circulent. Dans l'une, elle tue Zek de sang-froid par exemple, et dans une autre, elle se marie avec Tio en cachette. Je viens de te raconter la version que je connais le mieux.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins, il y a une version où elle finit par retrouver sa sœur et par passer un peu de temps avec elle ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Alors elle est horrible, ton histoire ! s'écria l'élève. Cette pauvre Karolina qui n'a plus jamais revu sa petite sœur… Moi, je supporterais pas d'être séparé de ma sœur à jamais !

C'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait Seika devant son maître. Celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction, du moins en apparence. Il est difficile de deviner les pensées de quelqu'un qui porte un masque.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Seika ? C'est un ange ! J'ai hâte de la revoir à un point, t'imagines même pas !

\- Je sais. La famille, c'est important.

\- Et toi ? T'as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Marine parlait rarement de sa vie privée et pour le moment, Seiya trouvait cela un peu déconcertant. Il essaya de détourner la conversation :

\- Et sinon, tu y crois ? Je veux dire, tu crois vraiment que si tu montres ton visage à un garçon, tu vas forcément le tuer ou tomber amoureuse ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la fille au petit lapin. Il l'avait vue sans son masque et il pensait que ce n'était pas si grave. Il ne la recroiserait probablement jamais et si cela se produisait quand même, elle ne ferait sûrement rien d'insensé. Elle avait l'air trop gentille pour vouloir le tuer !

\- C'est la loi, répondit Marine.

\- Mais c'est pas un peu injuste, comme loi ? insista-t-il. Genre, t'es obligée de te cacher pour manger ! Des fois, j'aimerais bien partager un repas avec toi ! Et puis, c'est limite homophobe, non ? Si une lesbienne chevalier enlève son masque devant un homme, est-ce qu'elle devient hétéro ?

Marine se demanda comment lui expliquer. La loi était injuste, elle était la première à s'en rendre compte. Seulement, même si la société avait évolué ces derniers siècles, elle vivait toujours dans un monde où toutes les femmes sont confrontées au sexisme en permanence. Si elle passait ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans son masque, cela ferait sans doute scandale : on la traiterait d'exhibitionniste, d'allumeuse, de fille facile… Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Marine savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer le monde à elle toute seule ni du jour au lendemain et elle avait ses priorités. Pour le moment, porter un masque faisait partie de sa vie.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. La loi est comme ça en ce moment, c'est tout.

\- Et tu crois que ça ne changera jamais ?

\- C'est possible, répondit pensivement Marine. Peut-être qu'un jour, toutes les femmes chevaliers refuseront de porter un masque et que cette coutume tombera en désuétude. Je pense même que cela sera un énorme progrès pour la chevalerie. Mais aujourd'hui, je considère ce masque comme un hommage à celle sans qui je ne serais pas là. Si je le porte, c'est avant tout pour honorer la mémoire de Karolina.

Le silence retomba. Marine avait les yeux fixés sur les étoiles et elle pouvait voir qu'elles n'annonçaient rien de bon. Cette soirée passée à raconter une histoire s'était avérée distrayante mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se remette à tout faire pour qu'elle et Seiya soit prêts pour ce qui les attendait.

_La fin_


End file.
